Here To Help
by Castlerocks
Summary: Hope is a time and space traveling teenage fangirl with one goal in mind: save as many people as she can. With the help of the people of Hogwarts they plan to save the Wizarding World but not everyone wants to be saved.
1. Chapter 1

**** I do not own Harry Potter. Any story shared on this site is for the enjoyment of fangirls and fanboys! Have fun reading!****

 **Introduction**

Hi! My name is Hope and I'm from your universe. This is just a quick introduction before the main story begins. It's helpful if you know my story before I tell you the others. I may look like a 17-year-old fangirl but I'm far from 17. I'm actually thousands of years old but since time moves differently in our universe I'm 17. When I was about 15 I decided that I wanted to change the world but since it's hard to help others in a world like ours I decided to go to fantasy worlds. Yes you heard me correctly I go to other worlds. It's not that difficult actually. Ever since I was born I've had rare powers that have helped me go through life. I'm able to travel to far off places and play around with time. Don't ask me to get into specifics because I don't even understand it myself. All I have to do is picture the place in my mind and press an invisible button in the air and twist. Its sounds weird but it works.

I've traveled to many worlds (Doctor Who world, Star Trek world, and even Once upon a Time world) but this is not a story about those worlds but about one of my favorite worlds, which is the Harry Potter universe. I've loved Harry Potter all my life and after years of helping other worlds I decided I wanted to help my favorite witches and wizards survive the Wizarding war. So that's where I am. Like our universe there are many parallel universes. In Harry potter there are thousands. So far I've been to 653. Each world is similar but different the things they do and the questions they ask are very similar but something is always off. The way a certain character acts is different than the norm but I try not to question it too much. My job is a weird one but its one that I love. I've traveled all around in the Harry Potter universe venturing from the 90s to the 70s even all the way back to Dumbledore's time (late 1900s).

These are the memories that I've collected over the years. I've told these stories many times to the Students of Hogwarts and I thought it would be nice to write them down and share them with the Internet. The way I give my talks is by having hour-long discussions in the Great Hall with all the students present and I like to invite the Order of the Phoenix as well. It's a fun time. I discuss the books, show the movies and even sing some wizard rock songs. These stories are not in order but they should be easy enough to follow. I hope you enjoy and learn something from each story!

 ****Next Chapter will be up soon!** -Castlerocks**


	2. Chapter 2

**** I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy this Chapter!****

 **First trip to Hogwarts: World #1**

My first real trip to Hogwarts did not go the way I planned. I had decided that I wanted to forgo going to the typical 1995/1996 Hogwarts with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. And instead I wanted to go somewhere all Harry Potter fans dreamed of going. I wanted to visit the Marauders era to meet James and Lily, and to see the Potter and Snape feud for myself.

I thought it would be a fun and easy world. I assumed I would be welcomed with open arms. I was wrong. As soon as I got there I realized something horrible. I didn't have a clue where anything was! I had read Harry Potter and seen all the movies but I had no clue how to get from the entrance hall to Dumbledore's office. And me being an idiot decided that I wanted to visit in December which meant it was the middle of the school year and everyone was looking at me weird and wondering who I was. After a horrible encounter with Filch I was escorted to Dumbledore's office. I was so excited and nervous that I started to sweat. I was seconds away from meeting THE Albus Dumbledore! As soon as I knocked on his door I knew my life would change forever. I heard a gruff and not very pleasant "ENTER!" come from the other side of the door. It was not the voice I had been expecting. Instead of it being all merry and cheerful it sounded annoyed. I was expecting to see a purple clad Dumbledore smiling and offering me lemon drops as soon as I opened the door. I was disappointed. It was Dumbledore all right but not in his purple robes looking younger and less Dumbledore like. He looked haggard and very unkempt like a man who spent many nights planning and not enough time sleeping. I swiftly walked in and stuck out my hand to shake his.

"Hi Sir! You don't know me but this is such an honor!" I said while gushing like a schoolgirl. He took my hand and I shook it for a good 30 seconds while I smiled like an idiot.

He looked at me over his half moon spectacles and I hoped to see the Dumbledore twinkle everyone talked about but instead I was receiving a look of curiosity and annoyance. So I immediately launched into explanation mode.

"My name is Hope and I'm from a parallel universe where you don't exists and you are a character in a novel. I know this probably sounds crazy but before you start oweling St. Mungos hear me out. I can prove I'm real if you give me time. I have the novels with me and even the movies that where made based on the novels. My intentions are to inform you of what is to come and to hopefully alter the future. It's my job to go to different worlds and help the characters that I love so much. " I said very quickly leaving no room for being interrupted.

He continued to look at me for a few seconds before he said, "How can I trust you? This story that you've just told me sounds impossible but I've learned to never doubt the impossible."

" I'll prove to you that my intentions are true. My goal is to not just tell you of the future but to stop certain things from happening. I know that time is complicated and very delicate so I will be monitoring everything very carefully. I want this to be a partnership and I know it will take time before you fully believe me but I'm willing to do whatever it takes because I not only know what will happen but I care about what will happen."

He continued to look at me like I was nuts but I could see hope in his blue eyes. He was hoping that I was the bearer of good news during this horrible time. I knew that Voldemort was on the rise and that every person was a potential threat.

Over the next few weeks I slowly started to build trust with Dumbledore but my relationship with him was always strained. After a week of talking I tried to get him to let me talk with the staff of Hogwarts but he refused saying that he didn't want them involved in these discussions just yet. I understood but it had now been six weeks and the only person I was allowed to talk to was Dumbledore and even then it was mostly a one sided conversation. He wanted to know everything I knew and he never ran out of questions. I started to feel home sick but I had promised myself that I would see this through.

The only thing I looked forward to in my daily routine was my late afternoon trips to the library. Very early on Dumbledore had given me my one and only rule: do not talk to any of the students. So every afternoon I would retreat to my little corner of the library and read. I had my own aisle where I could sit and just explore. No one came up to me and no one bothered me here. I read for hours. I wanted to learn everything I could. So I slowly made my way through the library and I picked up books that I thought I would enjoy. All the students looked at me and wondered who I was. I could sometimes hear them whispering about me and gossiping about my intentions at Hogwarts. I was not dressed as a students and I didn't dress according to the time period of the 70s so I stood out like a sore thumb. I didn't mind them talking about me so long as they never talked directly at me because I did not want to get in trouble with the headmaster. Their usual talk about me was questions on who I was but I remember this one time where I heard a group of students talking about me and they all suspected that I was a Death Eater spy sent to slowly take down Hogwarts from the inside. It was then I realized that I needed to be able to talk to the students. I was here to help them and their rumors of me were going to stop them from trusting me before they even knew me.

I had brought this up with Dumbledore but he seemed to not care. That was when I realized that I wasn't here to just speed up the war and be a goody goody with Dumbledore. I was here to stop the war and save as many lives as I could. I remember getting in a horrible fight with Dumbledore. It wouldn't be the last time we fought but I was just so sick and tired of being left alone in the dark. I left nothing untouched. I yelled and cursed him out and he did the same to me. He was a very intimidating man but I was done with his ways. I stormed out of his office with the intentions of leaving and never coming back. ' To hell with them!' I thought. 'They can die for all I care' I was so angry I was practically in tears. But I realized that I had spent so much time here and I needed to take a second to think.

I walked from Dumbledore's office straight to the library. I went to my special section and grabbed a random book off the shelf. I sat down and started to read but my heart just wasn't in it. I flipped pages and thought of what I was going to do. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that someone was coming toward me till I got a very small tap on the shoulder that scared the shit out of me. I jumped up and knocked over my chair. A few students looked over to see what was happening. As I picked up my chair I saw who had tapped me and I groaned 'GREAT! Just what I need! More drama!' I fixed my chair and sat down trying to ignore the person who was trying to get my attention. I thought if I ignored them they would just go away but the person sat down next to me instead. It was a boy that I knew all too well. He looked down at the book I was reading.

"That's a really great book but if you're interested in dark curses you should really read the book by Stein its much more detailed." He told me. I nodded my thanks but I didn't know what to say. I had been avoiding discussions with students for a long time and even though I was considering leaving this place I didn't want to break my only rule to not speak to the students.

"soooo…." He said looking around nervously before he leaned in closer "Who are you really? We've all seen you around but no one knows who you are. Some say you're here to kill us and others say your Dumbledore's granddaughter. So who are you?" he asked with a voice so innocent that I felt myself give into his request. No one had asked me this question. They had all speculated who I was but no one came up to me and asked that simple question of whom I was and what I was doing here.

"Hi. I'm Hope and I'm from a parallel universe…" and I gave the same speech that I had been rehearsing for weeks but this time I decided to spill my guts. I was so lonely that I told him everything including what had been happening with Dumbledore. How I wanted to help and talk to the students and save as many lives as I could. He simple sat there and nodded at all the appropriate times. He was a wonderful listener and after I talked for a good 45 minutes I stopped and got up. I felt so relieved. Like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I did what I had set out to do. To tell my story and see if it made a difference I started to walk away from him so I could leave this horrible and confusing place but he stopped me. He held my arm and practically made me look him in the eye as he told me that he believed me. I barely knew this kid and he already believed my story. I was happy but determined to leave.

"Don't leave." He said. "That story sounded a bit crazy but I don't think it was a lie. You have to tell everyone. I don't care what Dumbledore says this needs to be heard." And with that he got up and started to walk ahead of me "if he wont listen then I'll talk to him and make him listen." I looked after him and I was stunned. No one had ever said anything like that to me before. He noticed I wasn't following him and he turned around.

"Oh! I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. Hi I'm Severus Snape." He said with a half grin. I didn't know that Snape could even grin. This world was much stranger than I originally thought. I didn't know how to respond to his proclamation so I went with a very lame… "Uh… I know…" I said with a weird shrug. He looked at me curiously "Am I in the novels?" I responded with "kind of…" he shook his head and gave a small chuckle. This weird Snape was starting to creep me out. Where were the glares? And the sarcastic responses and the bitter Professor I came to know and respect. I was a huge fan of Professor Snape and I knew everything but this strange boy who was younger and hadn't seen the cost of war was so innocent.

I followed him out of the library and we walked side by side to Dumbledore's office. I didn't think Snape could change Dumbledore's mind but the thought of someone stick up for me gave me hope. I was scared of the Headmasters reaction to me walking in with a student. If he didn't approve he didn't show it. He sat there silently as Severus told him that he believed me and that my story should be heard. After Severus finished with his little speech Dumbledore looked at me and gave me a half smirk and I could see mischief in his eyes. I was confused because I expected to see anger but instead I was rewarded with the famous Dumbledore twinkle. He let me sweat for a second before he took pity on me.

"This is exactly what I wanted you to do since the beginning." He said as he leaned back into his chair.

I was confused and I guess my face showed it because he continued.

"I wanted you to talk to a student. To make them believe you because if could convince a student then you could convince Me." he said while smiling.

I looked at him bewildered.

"How could I talk to a student? My only rule was to NOT talk to any students! I was following your orders!" I said a little miffed.

He gave me a small smile "No good comes from following the rules. The only way to get anything in life is by doing things that others are not going to like."

I was fuming "had I known that I would have walked out of this office the second after we met and grabbed a random student from the halls and told them my story!"

"Where's the fun in that? You know the way I am. Did you think I would treat you any differently then I treat any of my other students? I'm Albus Dumbledore everything I do has a purpose." He said while he dismissed Severus and I. Before we left he told me that I could talk to the students the following week and that I'd be having weekly discussions with them until the end of term. I was so excited that I left his office for the first time smiling.

After that meeting everything went according to plan. I was able to talk to the students with the help of Severus who became a very dear friend and helped with many of my speeches. Life was good for the time being. I was always waiting for the next shoe to drop. Which it eventually did but that's a story for another time.

 **** I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a REVIEW! Until next time!****


End file.
